


In Love With A Murderer

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: bts
Genre: Hitman AU, I'm sorry Bangtan, M/M, Someone dies, a normal day for a hitman, someone gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Jimin finds out new things his beloved boyfriend has kept from him.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin pulled his beanie further down over his fluffy brown hair. Even though it was only 4 o’clock in the afternoon, the cold was almost unbearable. The joys of winter.

He gave a sigh of relief as he let himself into his and Yoongi’s apartment. Jimin had moved into his boyfriend’s little home only 6 months ago. Yoongi had been oddly nervous when Jimin had first brought it up, but now that he lived here, the brunette didn’t see any reason for him to be worried.

Jimin shed his thick winter coat and kicked off his shoes. He padded off to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for himself and Yoongi, knowing that the older would be famished when he came home from wherever he spent the day. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he thought about how domestic they had become since moving in together. Jimin had only just got out the pot for noodles when the telephone rang from the living room. Jimin sighed and left the pot full of water on the stove to heat up while he answered it.

Before Jimin could speak, an unfamiliar voice was blasting off in his ear. “Yoongi! Did you get what I sent you? You made it! Officially the hitman with the most successfully completed jobs! You are currently the best hitman in Korea!”

Jimin felt his heart stop for a moment. Hitman? Yoongi was a hitman? But… But hitmen were murderers! His Yoongi couldn’t possibly be a killer, could he? The older man was gentle and loving and kind and… Jimin couldn’t believe this was what Yoongi did for a living. But the speaker continued.

“Anyway, I’ll stop blabbering now. Boss has a job for you. The name is Kim Seokjin. CEO. Big man on top. Kim Productions - the big film company. He has bodyguards so you’ll have to be more careful. I’ll send Taehyung with you, so security is taken care of. You can do it tonight or tomorrow, but it has to be soon. Don’t mess this up, okay?” The speaker paused as Jimin remained silent. “Yoongi? You there?”

Jimin’s voice shook as he finally replied. “I’m not… I’m not Yoongi.”

The man panicked. “Oh shoot! You must be his boyfriend. Oh shoot. I’m screwed.” The man hung up abruptly, leaving Jimin with static ringing in his ear. The brunette felt hollow and cold, despite the heater warming the apartment. He set the receiver down heavily and sat frozen for a moment. “I-I don’t understand…” he whispered to himself. Why did Yoongi do this? And why didn’t he tell Jimin? Was everything he had ever told Jimin about himself all just… a lie? He shook himself. The water must be boiling by now.

Jimin moved robotically as he cooked; pouring the noodles, stirring them, and waiting for Yoongi to come home. He honestly didn’t know what he would say when the blonde returned. From wherever he was. Probably murdering someone. Jimin’s mind was blank - he tried to think of anything Yoongi told him that could be true without a doubt. 

Suddenly he heard the jangling of keys in the front door’s lock, followed by the door opening and footsteps. The footsteps padded around the living room for a moment, then approached Jimin. He didn’t turn to see Yoongi, but he didn’t need to. He knew the older man was behind him. Strong arms slid around his waist, while soft lips pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Hey babe.” Jimin prepared himself for a moment, then turned around, a fake-but-hopefully-realistic-looking smile plastered on his face.

Yoongi gazed at him with his dark, intense eyes, but Jimin wasn’t afraid. He could see the love, the adoration, in those orbs. The passion Yoongi couldn’t hide when he looked at his beloved boyfriend. This knowledge, that Yoongi loved him, made the truth all the more painful. But Jimin pretended to be clueless, as he pressed a kiss to Yoongi’s thin lips. “Hey.” He slid his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders, burying his face in the blonde’s neck. “How was work?”

Yoongi kissed his head. “Long. Tiring.”

_I’ll bet._

Jimin nudged his nose against Yoongi’s. “Good thing dinner’s ready, then.” Yoongi’s eyes gleamed, and Jimin could feel him hovering behind him as he filled the waiting bowls with steaming noodles. Together, the couple settled at the table and dug in. Yoongi gobbled up his noodles with gusto, as though he hadn’t eaten all day. Clearly, he loved noodles almost as much as he loved Jimin.

Yoongi paused, glancing up Jimin. “Are you feeling alright, baby? You haven’t started eating yet.” Jimin nodded slightly, trying to smile at his boyfriend as he pushed some noodles (unwillingly) into his mouth. Yoongi frowned, but decided to wait until after dinner to pursue the topic.

 

In the end, Jimin ended up barely eating half of his noodles. When Yoongi questioned him in concern, he claimed to be fine, just not hungry. Now, the couple were curled up on the couch, cuddling. Jimin pressed his head against the elder’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and praying for the strength to confront him.

“… Yoongi?” A quiet hum was his response. “I have a question. I need you to answer honestly. 100% honest. Okay?” Yoongi turned his head, dark eyes curious. He nodded. Jimin took a deep breath. “Why did you never tell me?”

Yoongi’s brow creased in confusion. “Never tell you about what?”

“Your job. I know, Yoongi. You’re a hitman. Why did you never tell me?”

Jimin watched as the blood drained from Yoongi’s face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Finally, he spoke in a voice Jimin could barely hear.

“…I was trying to protect you. If you knew… Bad things would happen.”

Jimin chewed on his lip. “But why? Why this career? It’s murder, Yoongi. Murder! You could be jailed! Or killed! Why are you willing to do this to yourself?”

Yoongi averted his eyes. “It… doesn’t bother me, I guess. I’m pretty good at it… It would be difficult to track me down.” His eyes jumped back to Jimin’s face and landed on his eyes. “I never meant to worry you. Or really for you to find out. …Did Hoseok call?”

Jimin stared at his thumb, rubbing circles on Yoongi’s chest. “Well, I don’t know. Someone did. You’ve got a new job. This one seems more dangerous. You could… You could-” Jimin stopped abruptly, the lump in his throat choking off his voice. He could feel tears of fear prick at the corners of his eyes as he ducked his head.

Yoongi made a slightly strangled sound before pulling Jimin to lay down on his chest and hugging him tightly. “Please don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. Don’t be afraid. I will protect you - no one will lay a finger on you.”

Jimin sniffled. “I’m not afraid for myself. I’m afraid for you. Sure, you’re a master at this, but anything could happen. I don’t want you to get hurt or… or die. I’m scared to lose you.”

Yoongi rocked him slightly and pressed kisses to his cheek. “I’ll be careful from now on. I’ll come home to you, baby, every day.”

Jimin laid for awhile on Yoongi’s chest, letting himself calm down. He memorized Yoongi’s scent, the feeling of his arms holding Jimin’s body, the way he made Jimin feel like flying with a single touch. _Just in case._

Nearby, the cuckoo clock on the wall announced itself, chiming eleven times. Jimin sat up slowly, blinking down at Yoongi. His head swam with sleepiness. Yoongi rubbed his hip, smiling at his cuteness. “Head to bed, baby. I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Jimin nodded mutely. He slipped off Yoongi, bending down to kiss him before stumbling to the bedroom door. Before he could enter, though, he paused and turned back. Yoongi was sitting up, holding his phone and dialing.

“Yoongi.” Jimin called softly. The blonde looked up. "I want you to know. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will still love you. Every time I look at you, I see the Min Yoongi I fell in love with when I was 18. Not a murderer, not a criminal; just my Yoongi."

Jimin fell into bed that night with the image of Yoongi’s smile and the feeling of his kiss burned into his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin unlocked the front door of his apartment and shuffled in. He sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned against the door. He kicked off his shoes and padded toward the bedroom. It had been a long day at work and Jimin was exhausted. Laying on his back, he thought back six months, when he had first found out about his boyfriend Yoongi being a hitman.

He hadn’t met any of Yoongi’s ‘colleagues’, but he had learned more about Yoongi’s friend Hoseok. The man was a year younger than Yoongi, with a very excitable personality and a smile brighter than the sun. He definitely didn’t sound like that type of person to be a hitman. But then again, Jimin had never imagined that Yoongi could be a hitman, despite having the personality of one. So Jimin’s not a very good judge of character.

Jimin rolled to his feet with a grunt and bumped his way through the dark halls to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. Yoongi wouldn’t be home until late, so Jimin was cooking for one. He pulled out a saucepan, stared at it for a moment, then put it back, deciding he was too tired and hungry to bother trying to actually cook something. Searching through the fridge, Jimin’s eyes landed on a box of leftover chicken. A pleased smile made its way to his lips as he pulled it out, settling on chicken and noodles for dinner. 

As he reheated the leftovers and prepared the noodles, what was unmistakably quiet footsteps sounded down the hall. Jimin’s head snapped up and he stared into the darkness of the other rooms. He strained his ears, but there were no more footsteps. After a minute of listening in silence, all the brunette could hear was the chicken sizzling. He finally decided he was just being paranoid and returned to his dinner.

Jimin ate in silence, eyes flicking nervously about the apartment. He told himself that Yoongi had bolstered their home’s previous security with his own creations, no one could break in without him knowing, he was safe. Still, he couldn’t help repeatedly checking the hall. Something felt off; he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

As Jimin moved to the couch and curled under a blanket, his gut instinct told him to leave the apartment. However, his stomach told him to stay and eat the ice cream in his hand. Shivering slightly, Jimin chose to follow the latter feeling. A very bad decision indeed, as he would later find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of flipping through the channels on TV, Jimin settled on watching My Love From The Star. He couldn’t focus on it though. He kept hearing weird sounds and movement down the hall, and now he was close to panicking. In a moment of weakness, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had memorized long ago.

The person picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” A gruff voice answered.

“Yoongz. I’m scared. I keep hearing weird noises like there’s someone here, but I can’t see anyone.” Jimin’s words were rushed, but he tried his best to sound calmer than he felt. 

Yoongi was much more attentive and focused now. “Are you alright? Did the security alert you? Can you figure out if-”

Yoongi didn’t get to finish his rapid-fire questions. Multiple bangs sounded from the other side, a thud from Jimin dropping the phone, a scream, and finally the awful crunching sound of a phone being crushed. Yoongi was left screaming Jimin’s name into the phone, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin opened his eyes and blinked. His head hurt from being knocked out and falling. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. He had been on the phone with Yoongi, sharing his fear, when the hall light turned on. Two men, both bigger than him, had rushed out of the hall, firing their guns. Before he could really react, the first one had grabbed his phone and tossed it, then yanked him off the couch. The other man came from behind and wrapped giant hands around Jimin’s neck, causing him to scream in fear and pain. Finally, the first man pressed his pistol to Jimin’s shoulder and pulled the trigger. Jimin screamed again and then passed out.

And now he’s waking here, tied to a chair in the dark. Just his eyes had finished adjusting to the dark, someone flipped on the lights, blinding him. Jimin unconsciously whimpered. In front of him was another chair, this one containing a young man with a shock of bright orange hair. He smirked cruelly at Jimin. “Well, well. The princess is finally awake. Time to have some fun. Huh, Kookie?” A grunt from close behind Jimin was the only answer. Orange Guy frowned, clearly unimpressed with the lack of words. “Kookie, how many times do I have to tell you? Respond with words. My god, you can be such an imbecile sometimes.”

“You act like you’re any better” was muttered behind Jimin. Orange Guy ignored the comment and ambled to Jimin, crouching in front of him.

“Princess… Do you know why you’re here?” Jimin silently shook his head. “Do you know know who we are?” Another head shake. “We call ourselves WNM. We make everyone’s worst nightmares…” A thin blade produced from out of nowhere was traced across Jimin’s neck as Orange Guy leaned close. “Come true…”

Jimin swallowed thickly. “We got lucky. We get to kill two birds with one stone, don’t we, hyung?” The voice spoke from behind again, followed by fingers stroking creepily through Jimin’s hair. “So soft… Like a puppy. It’s almost a shame we have to kill you.” Jimin jerked his head away and tried to peer over his shoulder. Unfortunately, his neck was not as flexible as the rest of him.

Orange Guy frowned again and straightened up again. “Kookie, quit being creepy and show yourself. You’re not Dracula.” Footsteps passed Jimin and the mystery speaker named Kookie appeared. He was tall, with fluffy reddish hair swept across his forehead. His body was built, but his face still had some baby fat. He seemed much too young to be an adult, much less a murderer. Jimin’s eyes settled on the objects in his hands and widened somewhat comically. There was a big knife and something he had never seen in his life but looked very sharp. “Now, Princess. What shall we play with first? This is for you, so we’ll do as you choose.”

Jimin’s eyes jumped from the instruments of torture, to the creepy grins on his captors’ faces, then back to the torture. When he opened his mouth, it wasn’t to choose a torture. “What do you mean, “kill two birds with one stone”? There’s only me here.”

Orange Guy smiled a sickeningly insane smile. “Well, Princess, you’re involved with Min Yoongi, the great hitman. He loves you, oh so much. Would do anything for you, honestly. His worst nightmare is anything happening to you, or you dying, the like. If you die, he dies. Maybe not literally, but his whole world will end. So. If we kill you, it’s killing two birds with one stone.” Jimin’s heart sank.

“Now.”  
“Which toy do you want, Princess?”


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi was sure he had broken multiple laws by this point. Red lights were run and corners taken at speeds much too fast to be any type of safe. Beside him, Hoseok clung to the door and center console for dear life, knuckles turning white and eyes the size of saucers. But Yoongi honestly didn’t care. Jimin was in trouble.

Their apartment building arrived sooner than it ever had before, and Yoongi parked correctly for once. Except he slammed on the brakes, consequently causing Hoseok to choke on the seat belt pressed against his neck. He practically ripped the keys out of the ignition and charged up the stairs, not actually really caring about Hoseok at the moment.

Reaching their apartment, Yoongi couldn’t unlock the door fast enough. Inside was dark, but the muted tv was still on. It was like any other day, except devoid of life. The blanket Jimin had wrapped around himself lay beside the couch, and the throw pillows were strewn over the floor. Obviously there had been a struggle of some kind.

Yoongi surveyed the room, sharp eyes searching for any clues. “Hey. His phone.” Hoseok’s voice passed Yoongi as the younger’s body did the same, and the brunette knelt beside the couch. With careful hands, he lifted Jimin’s crushed phone and offered it to Yoongi. The blonde accepted it and held it gingerly, before placing it on the side table.

Sitting on the couch, Yoongi pressed his face into his hands. “How? Why?” was all he could think and all he could say. “Who could have gotten past the security? Taehyung and I wired it perfectly. No one could get past without setting it off.”

Hoseok joined him on the couch. “If you think about it… the only people who would know how to get past would be the ones who created it… Obviously you didn’t abduct your own boyfriend…”

Yoongi stared straight forward as his brain-wheels raced. “That only leaves Taehyung… But why would he abduct Jimin? What does he have against me? And where is he? I need answers!”

Hoseok was silent as he stared at the silent tv. Yoongi could tell that he was debating things and trying to make sense of everything. Suddenly, he stood and grabbed the keys from the side table. “I know where they are. And this time, I’m driving.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before them stood a dark, imposing building. A warehouse, if you will. The place looked as though Satan and his demon army had passed through and stolen all the light, leaving the building an empty shell. Hoseok breathed out a soft sigh, “We’re here.” He hadn’t even finished breathing before Yoongi was out and popping the trunk. Hoseok joined him and together they chose their weapons.

Yoongi moved to lead the way, but Hoseok blocked his way with an outstretched arm. The brunette shook his head silently. He knew this building well. It was occupied, and, from the looks of it, he was here. Only Hoseok could find his way in and out without dying brutally. Yoongi stepped back and let the younger lead, but not without a frustrated growl.

The pair moved silently, alert for any sounds or signs of life. The thick layer of dust coating literally everything implied that there had never been any disturbance, but you can never be too safe. The silence was deafening, so quiet you could a mouse breathing.

Nearby, the sound of voices drifted to their ears. Hoseok crept forward, definitely not liking what he could hear. It was official - he was here. He took Jimin. Yoongi would not be happy to find out who he was.

As Hoseok drew closer to the voices, Yoongi a hair’s breadth behind him, a slightly-ajar door made itself visible. The voices came from inside. Yoongi carefully slid to the other side of the door, so that both could see inside. Despite what he regularly went through as a hitman, what he saw inside almost made him sick.

Jimin sat in a chair, wrists tied to the chair arms. His head was tipped back, a bit of blood dripping from between his lips. His skin was pale, and more blood seeped from his soaked clothes. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he let out small whimpers and cries of pain. A tall boy stood over him, tracing his bared ribs with the edge of a knife.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure circled the pair like a predator. He was the voice that had drawn the partners to the room. The orange-haired man nudged the tall stranger aside, and tipped Jimin’s chin to look him in the eye. “Princess, are you enjoying your play? Because we sure are.” Jimin responded by coughing blood on his hand. “Now, Princess, that isn’t very polite of you. Were you not taught manners as a youngster? Ah well, I guess we’ll have to teach you now.” Taehyung bent slightly and delicately brushed his lips against Jimin’s jaw.

The click of a gun from the doorway got the trio's attention. “Get your hands off him, you dirty, good-for-nothing scumbag!” Yoongi and Hoseok barged in, guns at the ready. Taehyung straightened and smiled an insane smile. “Why hello, hyungs. Welcome to my humble abode. How can I - no, Jungkook, put the gun down - how can I help you?”

Yoongi grabbed Taehyung by the collar of his shirt. “Release Jimin, you piece of . You may have a feud with me, but leave him out of it. Torture me, but leave him alone.”

Taehyung giggled. “But hyung, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Torturing him is torture for you. Now- ” Taehyung was cut off by a punch to the cheek. He stumbled slightly and glowered at Yoongi. Jungkook raised a fist to return Yoongi’s attack, but Taehyung waved him away.

Hoseok spoke up for the first time. “Who’s your friend, Tae? Your boyfriend? Some innocent kid you trained to be a murderer?”

Taehyung hissed, narrowing his dark eyes. “Of course not. We’re not -hmm- romantically involved. He came this way, it’s nothing I did.”

“Enough talk. Let Jimin go. Maybe I’ll spare you.” Yoongi spared a moment to glance at Jimin. The boy had his eyes closed, struggling to breathe.

“SPARE ME?! YOU’LL SPARE ME, HYUNG? You think I want to be spared?! You killed everyone! Because of you, I lost everything! Everyone I loved.” Taehyung’s eyes were wide, and the complete insanity visible in them was almost enough to frighten Yoongi. “My brother, my father. THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED. You took it all from me. I WILL SHOW YOU THE PAIN YOU SHOWED ME. Jungkook, kill Jimin. KILL HIM!”

Jungkook lunged toward the seemingly-unconscious boy, wickedly sharp knife at the ready. His own insanity showed in the smile he sported. Hoseok and Yoongi moved together, Hoseok yanking Taehyung away by the shirt. Yoongi crashed straight into Jungkook, knocking him away from Jimin. A single bullet to the forehead was all it took, and Jungkook lay slumped in a ball. His youthful face was peaceful, and Yoongi couldn’t help but brush his bangs out of his eyes. Too young, he was too young to be mixed up with this.

Behind him, Taehyung was struggling with Hoseok. “Let me go home, hyung. Please. Help me go home.” His eyes shone with tears. He was just so tired. Hoseok met Yoongi’s eyes and waited for his nod. The brunette’s eyes met Taehyung’s. “I’ll help you home, kid.” Taehyung never broke eye contact with Hoseok as the older pressed the gun’s cold muzzle beside his eye. An almost-inaudible whisper of “thank you” was all that broke the silence as Hoseok pulled the tigger and the life rapidly died in Taehyung’s eyes.

No one moved for a moment, until a quiet cough rivaled the gunshot’s echoes. Yoongi was on his knees in front of Jimin in seconds, untying his bonds and rubbing feeling back into his wrists. The smaller male groaned as Yoongi pulled off his shirt and tore it to make bandages. Hoseok made himself busy moving the bodies. Even with all of his experience with murder, he felt a knot in his chest as he studied Jungkook’s baby face and Taehyung’s finally-peaceful face.

Yoongi carefully slid Jimin off of the chair and onto his lap, cradling the broken boy in his arms. “Jimin? Baby? Open your eyes, please open your eyes. Look at me. Say something.” He brushed his thumb over Jimin’s soft cheek, and the younger’s beautiful brown eyes slid open. He blinked a couple times before focusing on Yoongi’s face.

“…Hyung…”

“I’m here, baby, I’m here. I will take care of you.” Satisfied that he would stay awake, Yoongi nodded to Hoseok. As gently as possible, Yoongi lifted Jimin, and the partners made their way to their car.

The hospital was only a few blocks away, and they were rushed in once they arrived. Yoongi sat next to Jimin, laid on the bed, and held his hand. Nurses bustled around them, changing Jimin’s bandages and trying to make him comfortable. Meanwhile, Jimin made eye contact with Yoongi.

“Hyung, you came for me. You-you saved me.”

Yoongi kissed him softly. “No matter what happens, I will always save you.”


	5. Author's Note: Explanations

Hello!

This is an author's note explaining some things that may have been confusing.  
Specifically, why Taehyung and Jungkook are insane and how they met.

 

Taehyung and Yoongi were close once, but because of actions and grudges, their friendship fell apart.   
Taehyung, his brother and his father were all part of the same hitman organization with Yoongi (his mother was a shop owner who had no clue what her husband and sons were doing). Taehyung had once been an innocent soul who had difficulty with his job. Yoongi had less trouble, but still had a kind soul. Taehyung was drawn to him and wanted to be like him, so they became friends.  
Meanwhile, Taehyung fell in love with a man who was not involved with the organization. Yoongi was aware of the relationship, knew the man, and supported Tae.  
One day, there was a big raid, involving multiple hitmen, including Taehyung, Yoongi, Taehyung's father, and brother. The raid was led by Yoongi, and unfortunately, there was bad timing. During the raid, the father and brother were killed. Taehyung holds Yoongi responsible for their deaths because he was the leader.  
Taehyung's lover happened to be nearby, heard the gunshots and came to see what was happening. He saw Taehyung, ran to join him, and was accidentally shot in the heart by Yoongi (who didn't recognize the lover).  
Taehyung was already sliding down the slippery slope of insanity, and after these losses, he completely went over the edge. His friendship with Yoongi was over, and he held a grudge until his death.

 

For Jungkook, he was a young boy ruined by gangs. Jungkook had an abusive father who abandoned the family when Jungkook was young. He also had a little sister and sickly mother, both of whom he adored and was very close to. As a way of making ends meet and getting his mother the medicine she needed, Jungkook joined a local gang. After a while, he fell in love with a boy from a rival gang. These moments with his lover, Jungkook would say, were the happiest moments of his life. The gang found out and were furious by his "betrayal". Jungkook returned home to find his mother and sister dead, knew what would happen next and rushed to his lover's side, only for the boy to die in Jungkook's arms.  
At this time, Jungkook had already experienced lots of death and gore, enough to drive anyone crazy, and these deaths tipped him over the edge. He left the gang and traveled. (I didn't mention it in the story, but Jungkook has a small golden necklace his lover gave him before dying.)

 

Jungkook and Taehyung met not too long before the story starts. They saw themselves in each other - a scared young boy who was heartbroken, insane, and hungry for revenge. They decided to help each other fulfill their vengeance. Taehyung helped Jungkook with his former gang mates, and Jungkook helped Taehyung with Yoongi. In the end, they both died, and were able to reunite with their families and lovers in death.

Yay!


End file.
